Possession
by Cherokee Bonnefoy-Jones
Summary: A strange comment from Kisara has Seth wondering. Atem has just left with his daughter, and now Kisara is talking about children? Afterwords, she begins acting oddly around him. One month after Ch 10 in Pharaoh's Daughter.
1. Possession

**Possession**

Princess Atemna: I decided to rewrite this and make more chapters. And I complained about Marik and Bakura? I should worry about Mana!

* * *

Kisara laid in bed next to a dark haired man who was currently panting for breath with sweat running down his face. The same could be said for her. If their lives were normal then they would have to worry about the palace servants. But that was the problem: Their lives weren't normal. The man beside her was her lover, the new Pharaoh, and (most importantly) was alive: something she would never again be.

She had been killed almost 14 years ago by her Pharaoh's father, and it pained her to remember. If it wasn't for her, Seth would be dead in her place and they wouldn't be in this room, his soul room, at the moment. She couldn't imagine living without him. If only his father hadn't attacked him.

She felt as her lover pulled her onto his slick chest, his breathing having calmed. "I wish we could do this outside of this accursed Item. It would give them all some gossip rather than having to worry about if I am ill." Kisara knew whom he spoke of and giggled at his annoyance. "I missed you today."

Now she lifted herself from him and looked into his dark blue eyes. "Why say that when you know I am right here?" she demanded, placing a white hand over his heart. It was a foreign contrast with his darker skin. "I am right here. I will forever remain until you move on to the next life. Even then I shall be with you."

He noticed that she was hurt, so he sat up and embraced her human form. In the morn she would be nothing but his loyal Ka and sworn protectress as he ruled over Egypt. "I apologize, Kisara. I didn't mean to upset you." " You could never hurt me, not on purpose. I was just thinking about what it would be like, that day never occuring. Would we still be this close? Would I even feel certain that you love me?" Seth knew where this conversation was going, seeing as they'd had the conversation before, so he silenced her with a gentle kiss on her swollen lips. "Don't ever question our love. And, more importantly, don't put yourslef on the same level as a mere possession."

"But, I just wish that we were a normal couple and- I just want to have your child." This shocked him since he had never heard her speak such words before. "How can I exist contentedly while I am unable to give you an heir? A Pharaoh deserves better." Tears now formed in her sky blue eyes as she sat on the edge of their bed with nothing but a sheet for coverings.

"If fate were not so cruel then I could be your Queen. Then I would have no problems with loving you like this." Again his kiss quieted her as he ran a calloused hand through her hair and over her unnaturally white, soft back. "I don't want to hear you talking like that again. I love you more than my country, and always will. And I don't want another word said about possession. Am I understood?" "Of course, Seth. Good night," she told him before letting his mind sleep as well as his body.

Thus ended another night of heart break and wishings until the next dusk when anew began.

* * *

Princess Atemna: Sad right. I cried when I wrote it down on paper and read it to myself, like, _months_ ago. Sorry if it's too short (again). I need some R&R.


	2. A Secret and Preparing for Something

Seth sat on the throne with a bored expression on his features. With a glance to his left, he could tell that Kisara was experiencing the same emotion. When he delved into her mind, however, she simply wouldn't allow him access. It was as if she were hiding something from him. But as to what, he could only guess. She was never like this. Taking a closer look, he noticed something behind the boredom. Beneath the outter layer, the Pharaoh had found apprehension. Something wasn't right. That's when he thought back to their conversation three nights ago. _'How can I exist contetedly if I am unable to give you an heir? A Pharaoh deserves better.' _

It wasn't much, but it made him think. How long had she felt like this? Better yet, how had he missed something like that? They were closer to each other than any normal pair of lovers. They resided in the same body; they knew each other's thoughts and feelings; but he had somehow missed this one aspect of her emotions. The fact remained that there was now way she could give him even _one _child in her present state. What was she _thinking_?

"Seth?" Startled, he looked to where the voice came from. It was Isis. "Perhaps you should rest for a while. It is time for our usual break anyway." Seth nodded and walked out with Kisara's dragon form following.

_/Seth, is there something you need me to do?/ _she asked, reminding him of all the errands she'd done in the past as a human. But she had been his servant then, later becoming his wife while they were on a treaty assignment from his cousin, trying to fix the problem that had been started by the Nubian princess. "No, Kisara, I don't. Why do you ask?" _/I was going to fly around, if you didn't mind, of course./ _

Analyzing every inch of her, he could guess why she wanted to fly. Without noticing sooner than this moment, he realized Kisara was rounder in the middle. She hadn't flown in weeks, so that could have been the problem. Regular flight kept excess weight from accumulating (yes, he just called his dragon fat. Sue me). "Just be sure to come back for tonight." Through their bond, he could sense the human half inside her blushing as she flew through the heavens. He longed to see her blush again. Even seeing her _eat _in human form would've been a treat! If Mana was around, she'd call him . . .

"You do realize everyone thinks you're insane, right, Seth?" the brunette Priestess' daughter asked him with her mother's usual chipper tone. The girl was an unexpected part of his day, proof being that he'd nearly dropped his Item. Who had allowed her to call him by his name anyway?

"Malak, do that again, and you will wish you hadn't," he threatened the young mage. The only good thing about her training was that her father was teaching her, so there would hopefully be no problems, as was opposite for Mana. Then he spotted his brother-in-law (not that he'd tell Bakura that's what they were to each other) and the two boys, Ryou and Malik. Why Isis had given them _those _names was beyond him. It wasn't that they'd been named after their future counter parts, but the fact remained that they'd been named so _before_what everyone had agreed to call the Millennium World Experience. They were actually two years older than their cousin Malak, who had been born nine months after the battle with Zorc.

xxxxxxxxxxxx With Kisara; Her PoV xxxxxxxxxxxx

I circled over the ruins as I spiraled down to land. It had been so long since I had been home, here in Kul Elna. Right as I landed in the sand, I began searching for my old home. There were only a few days left before it would be put to use again. Our mind link was severed at the moment so I could do this. Seth didn't need to worry about me more than he was already. But I needed to bring him here some time. There was no possible way under the light of Ra that I could keep this from him. We shared a body after all. He would find out sooner or later by way of wandering thoughts that I cared to not guard.

After an hour, I finally located the place I called home for five years. Bakura had been eight at the time, and it had taken seven years for him to get careless and the both of us beeing sold as slaves. We were lucky to be bought by Isis. Seth had just completed his training and the others had thought it best to buy him a servant for a congratulations gift. I refused to go without my brother, so Isis bought him for herself.

I spent most of my time clearing the main room out. An entire wall was missing, making my job easier. There was no way I could have done this in human fom. Without noticing, the sun was near setting. Seth would be waiting for me. Just a few more days left. If Akhenaden knew, he'd be rolloing in his grave - if he had one. I was the thing he hated the most, yet I was the thing he wanted to take power from. On that day, he said I belonged to Seth, and it was true. I belonged to him in more ways than one could count.


	3. Even Stranger Occurances

**Princess Atemna**: I really gotta thank you guys for reading this again. I'd been thinking earlier this month that more could be done with this, so I decided to do just that. The first chapter is different, but you might miss the changes if you've read it before. Oh, and I'm thinking of a title change. I'll accept any and all ideas. Oh, and how about a title for the MarikxAmane fic I'm gonna start after New Years? And I'm sorry if you weren't expecting any sexual references.

* * *

Two days had passed since Kisara's first flight in weeks, and Seth grew more worried. She hunted more than usual and went on more flights throughout the day. He'd considered asking Isis, but decided that it couldn't be that serious. If only she told him _something _to ease his worried mind. The night before, he'd tried seeing if the changes in her dragon form could be reflected to her human form, but there was no trace of even the slightest lump. Not to mention that they hadn't even gone all the way when she'd returned two days ago, the same being said for the previous night. This just wasn't normal for her. She would normally beg him to finish, but had pushed him off instead before he was near completion.

Without realizing it, he'd walked right into her older and very annoying brother. Bakura had just better be lucky that he was married to Isis. "Wanna watch where you're going, _Pharaoh_?" the former thief asked, the title dripping with poison. "Make me, Tomb Robber," he dared. Yeah, he was obviously looking for some sort of distraction from his current problems. A smirk came over both of their faces as they had the same thought: a duel. They hadn't had a proper one since the day he'd hacked into KaibaCorp. How _that _happened, one could only guess. Of course, like Seto, Ryo Bakura was a genius. "I can already guess the victor of our duel," the man said to him, the smirk still present.

In the garden, Kisara had been previously occupying her time by playing with Malak and the twin boys. When Seth and her brother entered, she knew the fun was over. The truth was present in the form of ready diahdiankhs. Of course, Seth's had to be out in order to maintain her Ka form. Her stomach felt unsettled again as it had been for a few hours. _/Seth, is this such a good idea?/ _she asked. **_\Kisara, when does your brother ever have a good idea?\_** was his only response.

Just as they were about to start the duel, Kisara let a low rumbling sound come from her throat. She didn't know the reason for her to utter such a noise, but it came again when Bakura lifted his left arm. "What have you done to make my own sister hate me?" he demanded of the Pharaoh. "Does it honestly look like I know?" Seth asked with an equally demanding tone. Just to make sure it wasn't his imagination, Bakura lifted his left arm for a third time. Sure enough, his dragon of a sister growled at him, a slight roar being hidden under the first sound. Kisara only did that when she felt she was being threatened or if she thought someone was a threat to Seth. But Bakura hadn't threatened him in a _long _time.

"Kisara, are you feeling alright?" _/I am not sure. I don't understand why I'm doing this since I know he won't seriously hurt you./ _

While she was speaking with her dear Pharaoh, Bakura let his diahdiankh close. After he thought he'd have something to do, his sister starts acting like a total nutcase. To tell the truth, he hated how the new Pharaoh had always looked at his sister two years after Isis had purchased them. he even hated how she was always looking to him to protect her. He'd felt useless. It wasn't has if he hated Seth, but he wasn't sure that everything that had happened to Kisara was really fair. She didn't deserve being stuck in the form of a dragon.

At dinner that night, the only people really talking much were Mana, Malak, Ryou, and Malik. Everything had been set up so that the Court members and their families could eat in a wide open area, which meant they were all in the garden. Kisara was unusually quiet as they ate. Seth would give his whole kingdom to find out what was wrong with her. She would occasionally move to a more comfortable position, but that was the only thing that came from her.

It was nearing the end of the meal, and the White Dragon had become even more fidgety. She could be patient no longer. Quicklyand without warning, the dragon Ka rose from her spot and jumped to the palace roof. From there she took to the sky as Seth ordered Isis, Mana, and Bakura to get the horses so they could follow the rouge dragon. "Just so you know now, I blame you," Bakura stated plainly to his king. "Wouldn't have it any other way. Now let's go before we lose her."

They followed through the entire night until the sun of Ra began rising into the sky. That's when they saw where they'd been led. The four of them stopped, realizing they were at Kul Elna.

* * *

Atemna: I am so sorry! Don't kill me for the cliffhanger. But I would appreciate reviews. Please and thank you!


	4. The Strangest Occurance

Princess Atemna: Sorry the chapters've been so short. I really need a new title for this btw, and a title for my Marik and Amane fic I'm starting up. I won't put it up without a title. sorry, but that's just how I am. R&R appreciated.

* * *

It didn't take long to find Kisara once Bakura realized where she might have gone. The house was destroyed for the most part, but a few walls still stood as a testament to what had occurred on that night so many years ago. Kisara was inside, her back to them. She had herself curled around something, but she wouldn't let them close enough to see what. This wasn't normal for the girl, even if she _was _a dragon at the moment. Seth just wanted everything to be how it was before this happened. Back before Bakura's hatred had consumed him, before Akhenaden had killed her, before everything painful that led up to this current situation. It wasn't right and was in no way fair to Kisara, a girl who had done nothing wrong.

"Kisara, just tell me what's wrong," Seth begged of her. _/I'm sorry, Seth. I should have told you sooner, when I had a true chance. There were so many before this happened,/ _she lamented. "What are you talking about?" _/Before I died, there was something I was trying so hard to tell you. Seth, I was pregnant. After I became your Ka, I was forced to wait like a normal dragon to lay the eggs./ _

He looked at her as if she'd grown two more heads. \_Wha - You were - Eggs?\ _was the only thing he could manage. "No. How? This is what I get for wishing for gossip. Now there are going to be nine million rumors as to how this happened. Gods be damned."

As this cursing was going on, Bakura was slowly letting his anger boil over. Not even Isis could calm him when this sort of thing became unavoidable. "Priest, what . . . did you do . . . to my sister?" he demanded. Yes, it was apparent that this indeed _was_unavoidable. "I want an answer, Priest. Now! What is my sister hiding from me?" "Dragon eggs!" he shouted. "There. Are you happy now that you got your answer? And if you dare talk to me like that, you'll regret it and wish you'd bitten your tongue." The Pharaoh looked at his brother-in-law with the coldest eyes ever seen in history. If looks could kill, Bakura would have been dead five times over. Unbeknowest to them all, that was the moment the Kaiba Death Glares took rise in the form of Seto Kaiba's past life.

"Isis, get them back to the palace. I need to think and talk to Kisara alone." The Priestess nodded as she proceeded to push her husband and sister out and to the horses. What would he ever do without Isis? She and Kisara were the only ones that could help his sanity. Malak, Mana, Malik, Ryou, and Bakura were the ones that harmed it.

_/Seth, I'm sorry,/ _she repeated to him. _/I thought you wouldn't want to be with me again if I told you about this. I'm so sorry./ _"Kisara, it's not your fault," Seth reassured her while sitting against her back. "How many?" _/Three. Do you want to see them?/ _"Why not?"

He now looked at three light blue colored eggs. They were just a bit taller than his hat by a full meter and he doubted his arms would fit around them. "This is going to get weird around the palace. Three dragon hatchlings whose father is human? Like I said, rumors will fly." Kisara only rubbed her nose against his face, a light smile coming to his face. "Thanks. And sorry for yelling at your brother like that. That was the only way he was going to leave me alone." _/I understand./ _Just then, a thought came to his mind.

"If it took this long for you to lay them, all long will it take to hatch?" _/About six months. Most of the development occurs when the dragon carries. It's strange, the second I became a dragon, I knew all of these things I didn't before./ _"It doesn't matter. I only care about yours and their safety."

* * *

Bakura: I am so gonna kill me a Pharaoh. She's still my bloody sister! And . . . **EGGS? **What in the bloody name of Anubis is your problem?

Atemna: Sorry, but Mana ruined it in "Princess and the Priest". Oh, and in case you didn't hear, I've got a poll up on my profile. Why not check it out if you haven't voted yet? And I repeat - I really need those titles. You'll get major mentions if I pick yours. Laters!

Bakura: Somebody kill me before this messed up series of hers continues.

Atemna: How many times do I have ta tell ya? These things practically write themselves. It like what was goin' on in Inkspell.


End file.
